A variety of fluxes, also sometimes referred to as "mold powders" or "slags", have been proposed for the continuous casting of steels, a fairly recent development in steel mill practice. Such materials protect the molten metal from air oxidation while usually fluxing or solubilizing and thereby removing some oxide impurities present in the melt. Additionally, lubrication of the mold often can be enhanced by the use of such materials. Typically, the material is fed or poured on the top surface of the molten metal. Occasionally this top surface is referred to as the "meniscus".
Steels now continuously cast in production operations include various aluminum-killed steel, silicon-killed steel and austenitic stainless steels. One type of material consists essentially of particulates of vitrified (i.e., fritted) glass material. Such materials shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,249, 3,704,744, and 3,899,324 require lithium and halogen, especially fluorine. All the exemplified vitreous fluxes shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,246 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,159 contain lithium, including best mode examples, although lithium is broadly optional in such flux. Said reference application features a portion of its fluorine-providing material mixed unfritted with the balance of the glass formers (which are fritted) to minimize smelter attack.
In the trade the terms "flux" and "slag" often have been used interchangeably for fritted or preponderantly fritted mold powders in continuous casting service. For convenience, a particulate slagging composition will be defined as encompassing all types of material used to protect and lubricate steel during continuous casting. A "vitrifcation" will be defined as a totally vitrified (fritted) material or mixture of fritted materials for the instant purpose, whereas a "flux" will be a vitrifaction to which there is added nonvitrified material in small proportion, that is, less than about 30 percent of the total flux. Separate from both flux and vitrifaction, are mold powders which shall be defined as essentially raw materials which have not been vitrified to any appreciable extent. Typically, the instant vitrifactions without carbon are made by comminuting the vitrified component or components, then blending if necessary. A portion of fluorine-providing material in unvitrified state, such as calcium fluoride, can be added to such vitrifaction (if all of the fluorine-providing material has not been smelted-in with the rest of the batch). Ordinarily from 1 to 10 percent and preferably 1 to 5 percent by weight of powdered graphite is added to make the final continuous casting flux products, such graphite being for the purpose of minimizing heat loss from the surface of the molten metal.
An obvious advantage of the instant particulate slagging composition is the avoidance of lithium, which is a comparatively costly ingredient. An unexpected advantage is a product that appears to have a quite desirable and relatively slower rate of heat transfer; this can give a more perfect cast product as the scale of the casting operation is enlarged.
Heretofore most of the vitrifactions made have been for use in porcelain enameling and chinaware glazing wherein potassium oxide, a fimiliar ingredient, was considered functionally substantially the equivalent of sodium oxide, although more costly. Surprisingly, it has been found in connection with the instant invention (when no lithium is present) that the at least small proportion of potassium oxide and the potassium oxide/sodium oxide ratio are necessary for increasing the flowidity and lowering the fusion point of the mixture for the continuous casting of steels. The calcium fluoride often used by the porcelain enamel formulator to increase fluidity of his frit does not seem to give anywhere near as much change in the instant vitrifactions.
Another type of particulate slagging compositions consists essentially of unsmelted, unvitrified raw materials as noted in the earlier definition of mold powder. Such materials shown in the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 919,601 of Joseph F. Uher do not avoid the inclusion of lithium and fluorine, since both are broadly optional. The same problems with lithium noted earlier will again result.